


Whole.

by BearerofPain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry makes unwise decisions, If you call it that, M/M, SO, Time Travel, annoying but kind of good dumbledore, but kind of all of them leads to good things, i'll just add more as i write, oh my god i'm so bad at this, shitty author, the 1942 petrifications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearerofPain/pseuds/BearerofPain
Summary: Harry was sent back to the time when Tom Riddle was in his 6th year at Hogwarts due to his own curiosity and foolishness.





	1. The Beginning, pt. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really my first story but it is my first take in the Harry Potter series and the pairing Tomarry so this will surely suck, just a warning. So, yeah. Enjoy reading, I guess.

 

 

_“_ _It’s just that every time I’m with you, I feel complete, as cheesy as that sounds. I feel like every wound in my body is not really there. I feel like a whole.”_

 

 

-

 

**October 12, 1942.**

 

He finally found the chamber he spent his whole 5th year looking for and what lies there is something to be… let’s say, excited about. Tom isn’t, though.

He’s just a bit glad to finally prove that he’s powerful. That he’s nothing like his father. That he’s even better than his mother. That he’s above everyone else.

Even though he’s not ‘excited,’ he couldn’t help but be amazed when he saw the massive chamber, sculpture of his ancestor, and the basilisk that came from the said sculpture’s mouth.

Step one, done.

 

-

 

**October 19, 1942.**

 

The petrifications hadn’t stopped.

It’s been a week since that happened and no one even knew why it was happening, or had a clue about who was doing it.

It worries the people at Hogwarts. I mean, who wouldn’t be worried sick when students are petrified almost every day?

It’s horrifying.

 

-

 


	2. The Beginning, pt. II

 

 

_“If I really do complete you, why can’t I complete me? I was empty before you came and gave me a half of you. Why can’t I give me too?”_

 

-

 

**October 12, 1996.**

 

It’s just a normal school day (not that he really considers his 6th year at Hogwarts normal) yet Harry feels like there’s something that he should be doing right now.

  
He played Quidditch, no.

  
He followed Malfoy to the bathroom, no.

  
He played Wizard’s Chess with Ron, no.

  
He shared his (very little) knowledge at Potions with Hermione, no.

  
He attended one of Slughorn’s meal gatherings, no.

  
With a feeling of a person who lost, he slept and ignored the feeling.

 

-

  
**October 19, 1996.**

 

No matter how much he tried to ignore it, the feeling remained.

  
Harry was starting to lose his mind and is so close to pulling all of his hair out when something fell off of the cushion of the couch he’s been exerting all of his frustration on.

  
_Oh_ , he thinks. _‘Mione’s time-turner._

 

_-_

 


End file.
